Effective communication may be important to any large organization that rapidly deploys and moves personnel to different areas, for example, law enforcement, and fire departments. These organizations typically comprise a large number of mobile personnel that usually maintain a horizontal flow, i.e. with other mobile personnel, of communication and a vertical flow, i.e. with a command center, of communication. Initially, mobile personnel are typically issued a personal handheld transceiver, for example, a walkie-talkie, to provide access to both horizontal and vertical flows of communication.
The typical handheld transceiver may operate in the very high frequency (VHF) range of 30 MHz to 300 MHz or the ultra high frequency (UHF) range of 300 MHz and 3,000 MHz, and may provide only voice communications. Nonetheless, the typical handheld transceiver has a long range and does not require a network infrastructure, for example, base stations and repeaters, to operate. For example, the Harris Corporation of Melbourne, Fla., and the present assignee of the present invention, offers a line of such radios under the designations of RF-5800V, RF-5800M, and AN/PRC-152.
As demands on these organizations have grown, the vertical flow of communication has diversified to include data communications. Moreover, the hierarchy of these organizations has grown and further extended the vertical flow of communication. To better serve the vertical flow of communication, these organizations typically deploy a second system of communication, for example, cellular based network or Internet Protocol (IP) based high capacity line of sight (HCLOS) systems. These vertical flow communications systems typically require a significant network infrastructure and may not extend completely down the vertical chain of command, for example, the local police station may have direct access to the vertical flow of communication but the individual police officer may not have similar access. In other words, the mobile user is typically issued a personal handheld transceiver capable of voice communications and limited data communications capability.
One approach to the above drawback is to issue each mobile user a plurality of portable devices for directly accessing the vertical flow of communication, for example, an IEEE 802.11 device, and the horizontal flow of communication. For example, the Harris Corporation of Melbourne, Fla. offers a line of such radios under the designation of SecNet 11® Product Concept. Unfortunately, the mobile person then carries two communications devices, and this approach is more costly in terms of equipment and maintenance. Further, the mobile person may have to carry more physical weight in equipment. Moreover, if the mobile person wishes to send data communications to a local destination, the mobile person may need to access the vertical flow of communication. In other words, the mobile user may regularly have to determine which portable communications device is favorable, incurring a cost of time and a cost to communication efficiency. Moreover, if one of the communications devices is not within range of its network, more specifically, the IEEE 802.11 device, the mobile user may still have minimal communications capabilities. Multi-transmission for interference is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0092281 to Burchfiel. However, this approach does not address allocation of data and voice transmission based upon the content of the transmission.